Right Drake
|specialmoves= Double Phantom (w/ Left Stallion), Double Phantom Omega (Twin Emblem Charge w/ Left Stallion) }} Right Drake (Japanese: ライト=ドレイク, Raito=Doreiku, Right=Drake) is a Power-Type Emblem Charge System B-Daman, and one of the components of Roma Day's Triple Gillusion. It was released on July 20, 2013 for 2,310円 alongside Left Stallion in the Triple=Gillusion Special Starter Set. Body Set: Drake Head Part: Drake Head The reddish-colored Head Part features a Head Armor shaped like the head of an Oriental dragon, with yellow eyes, golden designs, and black-and-red fins like whiskers. It also has a black visor with grey eyes, one of which being obscured by one of the visor pieces of Triple=Gillusion's central body. The helm and whiskers also have holes to which the pieces of Left Stallion's Mane Parts can attach, forming the Kylin's Head Armor. Emblem Parts: Drake Emblem Like Mach Scorpio, Dashing Tankshell, and its counterpart, Right=Drake has a singular Emblem Part, with a hexagonal shape and the motif of an Oriental dragon. When it is pushed in, it squeezes in one of the Hold Parts for an extra boost in power. Stud Parts Right Drake has orange Stud Parts. Arm Parts: Drake Arms On the right Arm Part is a red Large Grip handle that can be used for one-handed maneuvering and firing, similar to Chrome Raven Cyclone from Battle B-Daman and Super B-Daman's Right Eagle. On the shoulder of the left Arm is one of the halves of Triple Gillusion's central body. The Large Grip, along with that of Left Stallion's, also forms part of Gillusion's Large Trigger Pad. Leg Part: Drake Leg The Leg Part has two blocky feet with cylindrical bases, and two white removable Tip Parts, designed like three-toed dragon feet. They can be removed, and used for the Foot Armor of the central body of Triple Gillusion. Core Part: Right Right is a solid black with two white Hold Parts, one of which can be squeezed in by performing an Emblem Charge, along with a Pad Part on the Trigger. It and Left are one and the same, except with different names and Triggers. It can be linked up with the central Triple Core, along with the Pad Part forming the base of Triple's own Large Trigger Pad. Along with Left, Right shares the same body shell with Drive and Spike, and using the same type of Hold Parts as Spike, with the exception of the drive strip. B-Daman Fireblast (anime) Gallery Toyline Anime UnknownB-DamanFloatingBesideRyoma.png|Debut with Left Stallion in ES036 StallionDrakeEmblem.png|Twin Emblem Charge Right drake.jpg|Right Drake anime CG Ryukou RightDrake.jpg Trivia *Right Drake inherits its grip handle and draconic motif from Right Eagle and Reflect Wyvern respectively. *Of course, Chrome Raven Cyclone had also used a one-handed grip. *Its Head Part (along with Left=Starion's) resemble that of the W.B.M.A. Proto 01's, if they don't have their Head Armors on. *In ES042, it was revealed that, although it was believed to have been created in ES036, this B-Daman was actually found by Himiko Day in an archaeological dig, and then passed to Roma. *The only other B-Daman to have singular Emblems are Dashing Tankshell, Mach Scorpio and Left Stallion. *In general, single-Emblem B-Daman are usually Rapid Fire Types, as this feature usually accompanies some type of one-handed grip, which was primarily designed for Control and Rapid Fire types. However, Right Drake has only one Emblem but is a Power Type. **This is only there because of the fact that it is supposed to be used with Left Stallion. Category:B-Damans Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:B-Daman (eS) Category:Power Type Category:Villains' B-Daman Category:Emblem Charge System